


like a cat

by seothsayers



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothsayers/pseuds/seothsayers
Summary: Bora is reading a book when Xiening slips through the window.
Relationships: Liu Xiening | Sally/Shin Bora | Hana
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	like a cat

Bora is reading a book when Xiening slips through the window. She sets it down onto the coffee table beside her and watches as Xiening pulls back her hood and smiles.

“It’s late,” Bora says, glancing at the clock. “Did you get it?”

“What sort of thief would I be if I didn’t?” Xiening rolls her eyes and tosses a pouch over to Bora.

Bora catches it and pulls it open, studying the contents. The necklace is stunning – sapphire and diamonds twinkle under the light from the lamp behind her. Bora stands, pulling the drawstrings of the bag shut, and makes her way to her safe. Once the necklace is safely inside, Bora follows the trail of Xiening’s clothes to the bedroom.

Xiening is in the shower, so Bora makes herself comfy on top of the sheets. The pull of sleep is tempting, but the pull of Xiening is stronger.

“You’ll make a pretty penny from that necklace when you sell it.”

Bora opens her eyes to see Xiening stood by the bed, wrapped in a towel. She had heard the shower shut off and the sound of Xiening brushing her teeth, but she hadn’t heard the bathroom door open or Xiening’s gentle footsteps as she made her way into the bedroom. Being silent is like second nature to Xiening, but that is what makes her good at her job.

“I know.” Bora says. She watches as Xiening drops her towel and changes into pyjamas – one of Bora’s silkier sets. Xiening had plenty of her own clothes to wear, the wardrobe was split exactly fifty-fifty, but she never wore them. Bora wasn’t complaining though, the sight of Xiening wearing her clothes always sent a rush of warmth to her core.

“What will you do with the money?” Xiening asks, climbing onto the bed beside Bora. She wraps an arm across Bora’s torso, throws a leg across her thighs and presses her face up against Bora’s, lips ghosting over her cheek.

“I was thinking about going away,” Bora says, turning into Xiening so they are lying face to face. “Somewhere warm. Any recommendations?”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Paris.” Xiening responds. “See the sights, eat the food…”

“Rob the Louvre?” Bora asks, with a grin and Xiening lets out a pretty laugh.

“I was going to say fall in love.” Xiening finishes, pinching Bora’s arm. Bora yelps and smacks her hand away and then they are both laughing.

Bora pulls Xiening in closer so that their noses are touching. “And if you’re already in love?” She asks.

“Then I’ll just have to fall even harder than I already have,” Xiening answers.

Bora wakes up alone the next morning. It is not unusual, Xiening is busy and Bora isn’t the only person she completes jobs for.

Bora has no plans for the day, so she takes her time getting out of bed and spends a while out on her balcony, looking down at the city before she heads to the kitchen. There are fresh pastries sitting on the table, alongside a note and a small jewellery box. The note reads _Got you something special last night too. Hope you like them._ Inside are a pair of diamond drop earrings. Bora takes one from the box and holds it to her ear, studying her reflection in the microwave. They were gorgeous, but then again, they were from Xiening. Xiening stole nothing but the best.

They don’t see each other again until the auction. It is the nature of their work – Xiening is gone for weeks at a time, sneaking in through open doors, and effortlessly navigating high security vaults to bring prizes back to Bora. Then they are sold on at the events Bora painstakingly puts organises, after expanding her network through selective wine nights and long dinners at high-end restaurants.

Bora takes a champagne flute and studies the room. Most people here she has known for years. There are buyers and sellers and people here just for the entertainment.

“I knew they would suit you.”

Bora spins to see Xiening stood behind her, smiling brightly.

Bora raises a hand to her ear, touching the earring. “I love them. Thank you,” She says. “You look beautiful.”

It is only on nights like these that she sees Xiening in anything other than Bora’s clothes or her all-black thieving get up. Tonight, Xiening is in a plum halter neck gown, her hair plaited and held up with a studded silver pin. Bora had decided on a navy-blue strapless dress, one Xiening had ‘purchased’ from an Italian designer the last time she was in Europe.

“You too,” Xiening replies. “I saw Madam Choi with the sapphire. How did the auction go?”

“Well enough,” Bora responds. “Are you free next week?”

“I can be, why?” Xiening asks, taking a flute from a passing waiter.

“I was thinking we could go out for dinner.” Bora says. “Maybe visit the Eiffel Tower. My treat.”

Xiening laughs. “I can clear my schedule. Anything for you.”

Paris is beautiful. Bora had a good time, ate great food and of course, had the best company she could have asked for. Back in her apartment, she hangs the painting in her living room above her favourite armchair.

As she stands back and admires it, Xiening wraps her arms around Bora’s waist, kissing at her bare shoulder. “I’ll get you one from London next.”

“I can’t wait to add it to my collection.”


End file.
